1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to temperature measuring devices and, more particularly, to such devices for remote measurement in a fluid environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The state of the art in temperature measurement covers a wide range of techniques, ranging from the many thermometer species which are based on expansion and contraction of a solid or fluid material, to optical pyrometers for determining the temperatures of molten metals by their radiation color. In between, are such devices as the thermocouple and electrical resistance-measuring devices, to mention a few. Wherever temperatures must be measured in corrosive or radio-active environments, it is essential that remote indication be provided from the point of actual measurement. It is also essential in such cases that the temperature-sensing element used by relatively immune to the environmental conditions, and also that it not be electrically conductive in many applications.
In electrolytic processing such as in electro-plating, for example, the high levels of current passing through the electrolyte make the use of any electrical conductor between the point of indication and the sensing element difficult. Moreover, magnetic fields therein can have inductive effects wherever electrically conductive connections are involved in the temperature instrumentation within the electrolytic fluid.
The manner in which the present invention uniquely exploits known physical principles to produce a new combinations of elements greatly superior to the prior art techniques will be evident as this description proceeds.